Deskripsi Hati: Kebiasaan yang Elegan
by Keoteapo
Summary: Rukia yang terkenal akan kebangsawanan elegan, tak mengerti cara mendeskripsikan hatinya. Bergelimpang harta itu biasa bagi Kuchiki. Lebih dari cukup; Hubungan kakak, guru, teman. dr. Ichigo? Payah. Pintar kalau ia bisa mendeskripsikan hatinya. Karena hati akan tumbuh pada hubungan yang dikasihinya, meski tuannya telah mati. [Warn: Kekeliruan mungkin akan memakan korban.]


**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

 **Warn** : Pengulangan tekanan kata; elegan, biasa/kebiasaan, kekeliruan/keliru.

* * *

Kalian tahu cara penyu berkembang biak? Hmm, maksudku bukan bagian mereka bertelur dan menanam telur mereka di pesisir pantai. Bukan bagian cara kawin mereka pula. Tapi bagian si penyu yang akan ditinggalkan pasangannya dan tak akan pernah kawin dengan pejantan atau pun betina lainnya. Karena salah satu faktor itulah, penyu terancam punah. Tak jelas? Atau kuganti pertanyaanku dengan, "Apakah kalian tahu saat pasangan penyu mati, maka penyu yang hidup tak akan kawin lagi?"

Mungkin pada sebagian orang akan terkagum atas kesetiaan penyu itu, tapi rasanya akan salah dan salah kalau seorang manusia yang ingin melanjutkan hidupnya ditarik dalam lingkup kesetiaan penyu. Aku tidak mengerti apa pun tentang perasaan seekor penyu, tapi aku mengerti perasaan seseorang yang tak ingin terpatok dalam satu perasaan yang sulit dihilangkan seperti noda darah saat menstruasi yang menembus kain putih.

Seperti halnya perasaan seorang gadis yang baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah yang akan berlanjut ke perguruan tinggi.

Saat itu di Seireitei, kota di mana gadis itu tinggal—menetap. Di sebuah mansion besar yang dipenuhi akan kemegahan juga nuansa tradisional yang melekat.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Nona Rukia…" riuh pelayan yang tetap menjaga kesopanannya membangunkan putri di mansion besar itu, berharap agar putri itu bangun tapi juga tak enak hati mengganggu tidurnya.

"…"

"Hari ini, semester baru menanti Anda bukan? Aku ditugaskan menyampaikan pesan ini, Nona. Tuan Kuchiki, menunggu Anda untuk sarapan bersama di bawah. Kuharap…" menyeret kata 'Tuan' rupanya hal yang mujarab di benak pelayan itu.

Pintu yang diajak berbicara oleh pelayan itu terbuka dan menampakkan penghuninya dengan air muka yang bisa dibilang tak pantas untuk dideskripsikan. "Ya, ya, aku akan siap-siap."

Hari-hari dilaluinya seperti biasa, bahkan terlalu biasa.

.

Sudah pasti seperti biasa, Rukia yang diantar oleh pelayannya menuju ke kampusnya setelah sarapan yang begitu elegan itu selesai. Elegan merupakan kata yang paling cocok untuk menggambarkan keheningan yang tenang juga hangat untuk makan pembuka keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki itu. Meski terasa seperti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, Rukia tak risaukan akan hal itu. Ia sudah biasa, terlalu biasa.

Walaupun hanya kakaknnya yang menemani sarapannya saat itu—yang juga sudah pasti hanya Byakuya—kakak angkatnya yang tak luput dari deskripsi elegan persepsi Rukia. Tapi ia tahu, kakak dinginnya itu adalah kakak yang lebih dari kakak kandung untuknya. Dingin, kaku, tidak banyak bicara, tapi kau tahu kan semua orang memiliki hati? Begitu juga kakaknya, ia yakin hal itu. Jauh dalam hatinya pasti ada rasa sayang untuknya. Sungguh memikirkannya saja membuat Rukia bahagia.

'Dan aku begitu percaya akan perkataan Guru Kaien tentang deskripsi hati miliknya. Bahwa hati itu bukan organ yang tumbuh di dalam tubuhmu. Tapi hati adalah sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh saat kau terus membawa dirimu dalam setiap kejadian dalam hidupmu. Hati itu akan terbentuk.' Rukia terseyum dengan suara batinnya sendiri yang juga menemaninya di perjalanan menuju kampusnya.

Rupanya Rukia memang sudah terlalu biasa melakukan hari-harinya. Hingga supir yang melihat bayangan majikannya di cermin mobil— _limo_ hitam elegan ciri khas seorang yang punya kelas tinggi soal selera bukan—itu mencoba mencakapkan dirinya seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya untuk memecah keheningan, err maksudku ke-elegan-an ini. "Senyum pagi ini, untuk Tuan Kuchiki atau Guru Kaien, Nona?"

Ia kembali tersenyum kembali. "Keduanya."

"Sudah lama sejak sepening—"

"Ya, sudah lama. Tapi menepis setiap kenangan tentangnya hanya akan menimbulkan hal buruk untukku. Guru Kaien telah tiada tapi ia telah meninggalkan hatinya untukku." Maaf soal kata yang terlalu banyak kuulang seperti; biasa, elegan, dan tersenyum. Karena sungguh saat ini simpul indah itu yang muncul saat gadis konglomerat ini mengakhiri kalimat juga interupsinya pada sang supir—hingga membuatnya tak berkutik.

Pesona keluarga Kuchiki soal intimidasi ketenangan, kukoreksi keeleganan mereka memang tidak bisa dikalahkan. Dan soal pekerjaan guru yang disebutkan, bisakah kalian menyebutkan guru yang murni akan kejeniusannya menyelesaikan ke-insinyuran juga magister di bidang telekomunikasi di umur 21 tahun dan malah berpaling ke psikologi hanya karena ingin mengerti hati manusia.

Kaien Shiba memang tak bisa disebut guru, tapi kuingatkan soal kejeniusan itu bukan perkara sulit. Ditambah psikologi, ia begitu paham atas perilaku makhluk hidup. Itu begitu cocok bagi Rukia. Guru, bukan sekadar mengajari menghitung, membaca, menulis, berseni, tapi memberikan arti hidup dan kasih juga sayang yang begitu penting untuk hidup.

Shiba juga merupakan keluarga terpandang, jadi Rukia juga dapat guru dalam bertata karma, _table manner_ itu soal kecil, cara bicara juga berjalan ia pelajari. Ia mendapatkan seorang guru yang sempurna. Seperti halnya kau merasa ilmu utuh menghampiri hidupmu.

Tapi, setelah kematiannya keluarga Shiba bagai tertelan bumi. Tapi ilmu juga hatinya masih hidup, guru dan murid tak akan terelakan dari rasa hormat, kasih sayang, juga rasa kagum—Rukia bukan orang yang bodoh mencoba untuk memacari gurunya yang telah beristri. Percayalah.

'Hati orang lain yang tumbuh di hidupku. Ya, aku memang belum menyelesaikan perkataannya. Hati itu yang terbentuk dan tumbuh sepanjang waktu atas kejadian yang telah kalian jalani itu dan menyisakan memori di otak, memang tak akan tumbuh pada tubuhmu, hidupmu. Tapi hati itu akan tumbuh dan terbentuk juga bersemayam pada orang-orang yang dikasihi oleh tuannya. Ya, bahkan setelah kematian Guru Kaien hati ini tetap terjaga bersamaku. Ia bilang itulah sebabnya saat orang meninggalkan namanya di dunia ini, tapi hatinya akan tetap hidup pada orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Pasti mereka sangat bahagia di sana, Guru Kaien yang mati terhormat karena melindungi istrinya—Miyako Shiba yang jadi idolaku saat itu juga saat melihatnya—dari perampok yang mencoba membunuh istrinya dengan senapan yang justru mengenai jantungnya persis. Setelah kematian Guru Kaien, Nona Miyako menjadi sangat sedih sehingga imunitasnya menurun. Penyakit mudah saja datang dan pergi bukan? Tapi lihatlah ketika mereka menemukan inang yang tepat untuk menjadi sebab dari kematian inangnya. Lalu Nona Miyako menyusul Guru Kaien. Ahhh, kisah mereka bagai Romeo dan Juliet. Tragis tapi romantis—kata orang kebanyakan'. Kali ini bukan senyuman tapi seperti, _smirk—_ hal yang jauh lebih buruk dari senyuman. Karena itu tanda seseorang yang merendahkan suatu hal atau lebih singkatnya mencemooh.

Rukia memang tak habis pikir soal romantisnya kisah Romeo dan Juliet milik William Shakespear, tapi lebih ke tragedi yang memilukan. Kenapa ia berani mengakatakan hal buruk ini pada penulis terkenal sedunia itu? Karena memang itulah tujuannya ceritanya diangkat. Cerita nyata yang memang pernah terjadi di Italia, Rukia tak ingat waktunya mungkin kisaran abad ke-16. William Shakespear menulis karya kunonya untuk memberitahukan dunia, bahwa cinta bukan soal manis saja tapi tragedi cinta juga bisa membuat kalian mati, layaknya perang.

"Sudah sampai, Nona." Dan semua lamunan-biasa-elegan yang menemani jalannya ke kampus adalah jurus jitu membius kebosanan. Hingga ia sampai sudah di kampusnya. Supir sekaligus pelayan itu membuka pintu untuk Nona-nya hingga menyembullah Kuchiki Rukia, mahasiswi arsitektur interior yang mumpuni pada bidangnya—keluar dari mobil nyaman itu.

Mungkin bagi pelayan baru, ia akan membawakan tas Rukia dan mengantarnya sampai ke dalam gedung fakultasnya—sungguh itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk Rukia yang sudah berumur 20 tahun, tapi banggalah Hanataro sebagai dirinya. Orang kepercayaan soal urus-mengurus Kuchiki Rukia meskipun umur mereka tak terlampau jauh. Teman, pengasuh, pelayan, supir, saudara, kehatangan, ketenangan, nyaman, itu bisa didapatkan satu paket hanya dengan memiliki Hanataro yang mengabdikan diri di Keluarga Aristokrat Kuchiki itu.

Tanpa menganggapnya rendahan, soal kuliah, tempat tinggal, barang kepunyaan, hingga pekerjaan itu jauh dari kata nyaman. Tapi lebih dari sekadar nyaman, tapi elegan dan penuh estetika. Oke, menurutku ini berlebihan menggunakan kata elegan berkali-kali, tapi aku benar-benar tak punya kata lain untuk menggantikan kata kemewahan yang super bagi seorang pelayan dan hei, soal ketenangan itu juga mendominasi. Jadi, menurutku itu hal yang cocok.

"Cepatlah pergi, sebelum kau menambah antrian tamu hotel yang akan _check-in_ di penginapan H's-mu itu." Rukia sambil tertawa renyah.

Pelaku yang disinggung hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu, "Setelah lulus dari Bisnis Perhotelan, aku benar-benar gugup akan hotel yang kubeli kemarin sore ini, Nona." Mungkin terkesan sombong, tapi ia hanya menunjukkan cara berterima kasihnya kepada Kuchiki-Kuchiki kaya raya itu.

Sudah kubilang bahwa semua orang memiliki hati, jelas tak perlu pertanyakan rasa sayang Byakuya pada adik angkatnya itu bukan? Itu hal bodoh, karena untuk pelayan saja diberikah hal se-menakjubkan itu—lah ini untuk adiknya sendiri. Kuyakin pertanyaan itu sudah tertelan dengan ludah yang kalian teguk.

.

Sebiasa apa lagi yang harus kututurkan kalau Rukia, kini menyambut temannya yang ber-oi kepadanya. Teman kecilnya saat di panti asuhan, sekaligus tangan kanan kakaknya. Renji Abarai memang tak bisa luput dari apa-apa tentang Rukia. Di angkat menjadi Tuan Muda instan atas terhubungnya ia dan Rukia, itu memang hal yang menguntungkan.

Tapi kumohon, jangan berpikir jelek tentangnya. Setelah diangkat dari panti asuhan bersama Rukia, ia diperlakukan sama seperti Rukia, seperti tempat tinggal juga pendidikan dan uang tentunya. Tapi ia tempuh mandiri dan berakhir mengabdi—sebagai rasa berterima kasih kepada kakak teman kecilnya itu—di perusahaan Kuchiki yang memiliki banyak saham di mana pun akan bisnis penjualan barang impor ke seluruh dunia.

Mungkin terpikir seperti akun _online-shop_ di media sosial, tapi perusahaan merekalah yang menyetujui masuknya dan keluarnya barang impor itu. Semacam pasar global, tapi mereka tetap di bawah naungan menteri perdagangan di setiap negara. Tapi, terkadang karena konsistennya perusahaan itu soal menjaga kuliatas kerja dan barang—mereka tetap tidak di bawah kendali pemerintah karena begitu kepercayaan terbentuk, keturunan agung ini akan selalu menjaganya.

Dan meski keeleganan yang didapatkan oleh Hanataro—pemilik hotel H's yang baru merintis bisnis perhotelannya, juga Renji—tangan kanan Byakuya Kuchiki, wakil direktur perusahaan Kuchiki yang membahana itu. Tentu, semua orang menyebutnya Heart of Kuchiki, mungkin tidak terdengar sedap untuk sebuah nama perusahaan. Tapi makna jantung yang ditanamkan memang pelak tak bisa dicopot dari tempat itu, jantung keluarga Kuchiki berada di sana. Di bisnis itu, yang telah menghidupkan mereka juga menggiokkan para keturunannya.

Tunggu, tapi seelegan apapun Hanataro juga Renji mendapatkan harta, mereka tetap tidak bisa disandingkan dengan kemolekkan kekuasaan juga harta Kuchiki dan keeleganan mereka. Mereka harus tetap tahu batasan mereka. Tidak bisa disandingkan. Tidak setara. Tak seimbang.

"Juniorku, sampai kapan aku menunggumu di tengah magister bisnisku ini akan selesai?" Ia mengejek wanita pemilik mata ungu itu.

Pemudi di hadapannya yang dipisahkan meja kantin itu bersungut. "Diamlah, aku akan sarjana sebentar lagi. Dan berhentilah seolah kau mengenalku."

Pria berotot yang sekarang tak menguncir rambut merahnya mendecak dan memberi tatapan seperti berkata; "Cih. Apa-apaan gadis ini."

"…"

"Baiklah Rukia, semua orang tau aku dan kau. Berhentilah bersikap aku memalukanmu karena mengobrol denganmu di satu meja—yang mungkin orang melihat kita seperti berkencan."

"Bodoh."

"Hei, kau ini! Ck, ini bukankah sudah biasa, bahkan terlalu biasa untuk kita. Pertemanan wanita dan pria akan selalu salah di mata orang banyak, tapi let's see kita akan membuktikannya." Pemuda nyentrik itu mengacungkan telunjuknya ke udara.

Rukia bisa gila, "Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir atas kelulusanmu yang tepat waktu, menyombongkan diri soal magister dan mencemooh sarjanaku yang bahkan baru kutempuh selama tiga tahun, kau lihatlah aku menyeselesaikannya predikat sarjanaku saat umurnya tiga setengah tahun dengan _cum laude_. Dan kutuntut dosen yang meluluskanmu, senior rendahan."

Telak, itu terlalu menyakitkan bagi Renji. Meski penampakan tubuhnya mendeskripsikan roh halus tapi sebenernya hatinya begitu rohani—mendambakan ketenangan. "Gadis gila!"

"Idiot."

"Siapa yang kau sebut tadi?" Pertahanan malunya semakin runtuh.

"Kau."

"Manislah sedikit dengan ucapanmu, Rukia. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan menjadi teman kecilku yang sampai sekarang kutemani."

"Lagipula aku tak memintamu, dan aku tak butuh saranmu. Tapi dengarlah saranku ini; pakailah otakmu yang terselip di sela-sela tato menggelikanmu itu."

Lagi, protes itu akan Rukia terima. "Hei! Kenapa sekarang soal tato, hah?!"

"Lihatlah betapa bodohnya dirimu, kau pikir betapa memalukannya duduk seperti ini hanya karena bisingan orang di sekitar kita—yang berfikir kita berkencan. Bodoh. Bukan itu, seperti yang kau bilang, ini semua terlalu biasa. Tapi lihat hei, siapa yang mengobrol denganku? Renji wakil direktur perusahaan Kuchiki, yang melanjutkan tingkat magisternya di kampus bergengsi Seireitei—Shin'o ini dengan pameran tato baru di wajah dan entah di mana lagi yang tak bisa kulihat juga ditambah rambutmu yang tak kau ikat sekarang. Ini begitu memilukan." Rasa muak menghampiri Rukia, hingga ia kalap akan kejujurannya—yang ia tuntaskan memaki teman kecilnya itu dengan satu paragraf penuh kejujuran hatinya.

Itu memang jurus jitu menohok hati Renji. "Soal rambutmu, bergaul dengan rambut mencolok itu tak apa bagiku. Itu terlalu biasa bagiku. Tapi tolonglah, kau akan membuat semencolok apalagi dirimu dengan tato-tato memilukan itu! Carilah sesuatu untuk menutupinya. Aku ke kelas, terima kasih atas istirahat ini."

Renji melihat punggung Rukia semakin menjauhinya di mana ia ditinggal terpuruk atas tato barunya yang ia pasang setelah kelulusan sarjananya yang tepat waktu juga sebagai perayaan jabatan wakil direkturnya.

"Baiklah, Nona Kuchiki kau begitu tau bagaimana cara berbicara agar didengarkan dan tidak diinterupsi. Oke, sekarang Kuchiki memang sudah merasuk sampai ke sukmamu, hah?!" Bodoh, tanpa Renji sadari ia tampak lebih mencolok lagi—berteriak di kantin dan tak ada orang di mejanya.

Pertengkaran konyol juga berlebihan mereka, maksudku berlebihan untuk Renji dan elegan untuk Rukia—semua hal itu membuktikan bahwa pertemanan perempuan dan laki-laki tak pernah berhasil itu bisa dipatahkan oleh mereka. Jika ada rasa yang-tak-pernah-harus-ada, mereka yakin itu bisa diatasi dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Persahabatan ini murni.

.

Baiklah seluruh kejadian yang sudah-terlalu-biasa ini akan kurang jika tak ada satu orang ini. Pemuda nyentrik lain yang tak kalah mencolok dari teman kecil si ningrat Kuchiki itu. Ini soal noda darah menstruasi yang susah hilang.

"Kurosaki, praktek ini akan menjelaskan berhentinya siklus kehidupan pada manusia. Bersemangatlah, kau beruntung aku yang langsung turun tangan soal ini," ucap pria berambut kuning gading keputihan itu pada muridnya.

Yang di sapa Kurosaki hanya mendengus kesal, ia benci praktek ini. Membedah mayat, ini bukan hal keren yang perlu kalian kagumi. Tapi ilmu ini memang perlu dikagumi. Mahasiswa kedokteran yang juga sudah jelas menjadi pewaris rumah sakit besar di Karakura, harusnya mempersiapkan dirinya mengambil alih hal yang merepotkan ini dari ayahnya.

Tua Bangka yang tak pernah mengaca umurnya itu sudah hampir setengah abad tapi kelakuannya bahkan lebih kekanak-kanakan dari Karin dan Yuzu—adik kembarnya yang sekarang duduk di bangku Karakura High School, sebut saja namanya Isshin Kurosaki.

"Kupikir mengeluarkan uang berjuta untuk praktek ini harusnya cukup membuat pekerjaan ini terlihat menyenangkan. Tapi tak pernah terpikir olehku, ini lebih buruk dari membelah katak yang masih hidup dan melototi jantungnya yang masih berdetak—berdecak kagum saat kau pikir mengejutkan katak itu dari kematian sementaranya dengan listrik. Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti. Apakah harus mempertaruhkan makhluk hidup untuk menyelamatkan makhluk hidup lain, Urahara?"

Ia tak kenal sopan, tapi ia tahu batas. Sangat sulit menyebutnya dengan sapaan; pak, guru, atau embel-embel lainnya—saat mereka berdua. Praktek itu terkesan _private_ bagi Ichigo, ya memang _private_ karena ini soal memburu gelar sarjana dan melanjutkan ke spesialisnya, barulah ia bisa mendapatkan izin praktek.

Belum soal sebutan dokter magang, tapi ia sudah mantap mengambil bidang forensik setelah dikenakannya gelar sarjana dokter umum ini. Menjadi dokter, itu merepotkan. Begitu banyak tetek-bengek yang menjelimet—umpamaan untuk benang kusut yang terlalu kusut. Tapi menyerah bukan tipenya. Bukan.

"Kau akan bertemu Kuchiki setelah ini? Kau begitu menyedihkan saat-saat ini."

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti cara mendeskripsikan 'kebiasaan' ini."

Lawan bicaranya tertawa seolah mencomoohnya, "Lihatlah dirimu saat kau bicara hal itu! Hahaha, seperti Matahari Hitam yang merindukan Bulan Putih. Dan berbicara seolah kau tak mengerti hatimu sendiri."

Memang sangat langka mendapatkan momen Ichigo yang begitu payah soal perempuan ini, Urahara begitu geli saat ia mengingat Ichigo yang malu saat berhadapan dengan Yoruichi atau pun Matsumoto—teman lama dokter senior yang begitu santai berpakaian.

Ichigo mendesis, "Berhentilah tertawa mengerikan seperti itu lagi, aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini! Pria mesum! Dan perlu kujelaskan, saat itu mereka jadi tutorku saat perintahmu—dan hei, kau harus memberi mereka saran untuk tidak 'mempertontonkan' tubuh mereka dengan baju minim dada mereka. Aku hanya risih dan prihatin."

"Mereka berdua dokter spesialis kulit dan kelamin, menurutku wajar saja akan hal itu. Lagi pula kau yang begitu ingin memelajari topik itu bukan?" Ia menyeringai.

"Cih, seolah dirimu tak pernah mengenal tugas kuliah mahasiswa yang begitu menyebalkan!

.

Ketenangan. Diam memang bisa membuatmu terhenyak, akan setiap lamunanmu. Rupanya matahari telah terbenam saat ia selesai menuntut ilmunya. Ia berada di parkiran dan ditawari Renji untuk pulang bersamanya, terhitung untuk tidak merepotkan Hanataro menjemputnya malam begini di saat tamu hotel semakin banyak berdatangan—ya, bukan hal yang rahasia lagi kan, hotel selalu dijadikan hal untuk kegiatan 'berbagi malam'.

"Awas saja, sampai membuatku sakit perut kali ini dengan melihat tatonya." Rukia menghardik tak-siapa-pun di parkiran itu. Sendiri, rupanya magister tidak begitu membuatmu beruntung dua kali. Ia tersenyum memikirkan kegagalan yang ia bayangkan untuk Renji, tapi ia tak sejahat itu.

Umpatan Rukia membuahkan hasil, sedari tadi duduk di kap mobil depan _Lamborghini_ merah membuatnya pegal. Menampakkan teman kecil yang memiliki warna rambut se- _tune_ dengan warna mobilnya keluar dari gedung yang berhadapan dengan parkiran itu.

Enn, untuk alasan khusus Renji bisa memarkirkan mobilnya tidak di tempat parkir sesungguhnya, hmm parkir dosen. Bukan anak manja, tapi karena ia begitu dikenal belajar hingga larut dan begitu baik dengan dosen di fakultasnya—dengan mengantarkan mereka pulang atau pun sekadar mengobrol ringan dan memberikannya upah bagi penjaga gedung.

Rukia tersenyum melihat teman kecilnya datang juga menghampirinya.

"Lihat? Aku begitu penurut seperti bayi." Pemuda nyentrik itu memamerkan terbungkusnya kepala itu—tato di kepalanya dengan slayer putih dengan rambut terikat yang membuatnya lebih terlihat terurus dari istirahat tadi. "Puas?"

"Ya, setidaknya itu lebih baik ditutup."

.

Ichigo melirik jam _Rolex_ miliknya, yang ia baca adalah pukul delapan malam. "Soal semua mayat-mayat ini, benar-benar membuat keringatku terkuras."

Ia memburu _Ferrari_ hitam miliknya, ia harus sampai tujuannya dengan cepat. Semuanya harus diselesaikan. Tak tahan. Ia hanya sudah begitu letih akan semua ini. Tentang 'hubungan' ini. _Kenapa ia begitu merasa terikat dengan gadis ini_ , pikirnya.

Ponsel, kau tahu soal penemuan alat penghubung jarak jauh ini oleh Alexander Graham Bell? Maksudku telepon yang dulu, bukan yang ponsel pintar sekarang.

Gagasan pertama itu benar-benar membuat Ichigo tertolong, ia raih ponselnya dan menekan nomor yang sudah paten di otaknya—meskipun ia adalah orang tak mudah mengingat wajah juga nama seseorang. Ia ingin menjangkau gadis ningrat itu.

Keliru, hanya tolakan yang ia terima. Sama seperti hal 'Alexander Graham Bell' itu, ia bukan penggagas alat komunikasi itu. Ia penggagas mesin yang bersifat sama, yaitu telegraf.

Tapi Antonio Meucci-lah penggagas alat komunikasi jarak jauh ini. Hanya, ya kau tahu sejarah salah mencatatnya, mungkin. Yang ku tahu, manusia tak pernah ada yang sempurna.

Oke, kukira kekeliruan ini akan berlanjut terus. Sampai semua orang sadar bahwa waktu adalah yang paling misteri dalam hidup mereka. Tak akan ada orang yang tahu persis soal masa satuan waktu itu.

Ichigo sampai di tujuannya, Kuchiki Mansion. Ia menelan ludahnya, mengumpulkan keberanian juga menumpulkan hal dungu yang akan memperburuk masalah ini.

Ia tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah—yang tidak bisa di sebut rumah baginya—ningrat yang penuh akan aksen Jepang. Menyembulkan ketenangan yang sering mereka sebut elegan. Oh, semua ini begitu pelik.

Tanpa menunggu lama, pelayan rumah itu membukakan pintu untuknya. Dan menyuruhnya masuk—mengingat ia adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Sudah terlalu biasa memang bahwa tamu satu ini selalu tergesa-gesa jika memasuki kawasan penuh standar itu. _Kau tak boleh lupa batasanmu, Ichigo._ Semoga kalimat itu akan ia ingat.

"Rukia?!" Ia mencoba meneriaki penghuni rumah itu. Tuhan, kenapa aku selalu tak pernah bisa menyamakan kepribadianku ini dengan mereka.

Penghuni rumah yang sebelumnnya dalam masa keeleganan mereka—yaitu terhenyak dalam keadaan diam tenang, terusik. Dan mereka tahu asal dilemma menarik ini. Mereka sudah terlalu biasa mendengar teriakkannya. Tapi ini mengganggu.

Rukia memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya untuk membungkam asal _decibel_ yang menyebalkan di kawasan miliknya. Tapi niat itu ciut, saat ia melihat kakaknya yang sekarang ada di depan pemuda oranye itu. 'Pantas saja hening sesaat tadi'. Ia putuskan untuk menguping saja, itu bukan pekerjaan yang sulit—dari kamar strategisnya yang dekat ruang tamu.

Byakuya, Tuan Kuchiki. Pemimpin dan pemilik perusahaan yang berpengaruh itu berdiri seolah menghadang laki-laki yang dianggapnya bocah yang harus ia masukkan ke dalam raungan panas tungku api untuk meleburnya menjadi besi.

"Apa maumu?" Tanpa ekspresi, sudah terlalu biasa bukan.

Kekeliruan mungkin akan memakan korban, mungkin…

Ichigo tak pernah mengganggap kasta itu penting, "Rukia."

Ichigo hanya tau ia dan rukia terikat—entah itu apa. "Kumohon, Rukia." Anak sulung korasaki itu begitu merasa ada yang akan menelanjanginnya. Ia benar-benar akan melakukan hal dungu, ia sudah mengumpulkan keberanian ini.

"Terima kasih, Rukia…" rasanya tenggorokan Ichigo tercekat, "Karenamu, kupikir hujan ini sudah berhenti."

Dari posisinya, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Ichigo berterima kasih padanya dengan—tunggu apa maksud 'hujan' ini adalah hari itu. Hari kecelakaan ibunya—yang mengutuk Ichigo dengan garis permanen di dahinya. Ia tersenyum getir.

Persis, Ichigo melakukan senyum getir yang sama. "Kau tau, Rukia. Rasanya seperti hujan yang membuat matahari terbenam, kini kering karena bulan putih itu datang." Ichigo benar-benar tak bisa mengerti akan ucapannya sendiri, _hei kapan aku menyukai sastra gombal yang diajarkan Urahara._

Rukia menutup mulutnya, rasanya wajahnya begitu panas. "Ichigo…" hanya lirih yang keluar darinya.

"Maaf soal paska kecelakaanmu itu."

Ia ingat bagaimana tubuh Ichigo mendapatkan luka yang begitu menyakitkan hingga ia harus diperban-dijahit-dirawat seminggu di rumah sakit. Hanya karena ia menyelamatkan Rukia dari mobil yang sengaja ingin menabraknya—itulah fakta menarik saat ia tahu Aizen ingin membalas dendam pada keluarganya, dan memusnahkan Kuchiki ningrat yang hanya tinggal dua batang.

Tapi melihat hal lain selain terbaringnya Ichigo, membuatnya lebih sakit. Rasanya begitu sesak—seperti noda darah yang menembus pembalut di rok putih.

"Sekarang aku tau, kenapa saat itu aku benar-benar ingin menyelamatkanmu, Rukia."

Rukia harus menjaga emosinya, ia merasa sedikit air mata tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

Bagai kekeliruan sejarah itu terulang kembali di benak Ichigo, ia—seorang Byakuya Kuchiki memejamkan matanya sebentar ia hanya ingin meraup ketenangan karena suara bising pemuda bodoh di depannya. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau di sana, Rukia." Memberikan apa mau pria tak sopan ini padanya, itu cukup membuatnya tertegun.

Rukia—yang sedari tadi menguping hal-hal tentangnya di kamar yang berseberangan di ruang tamu kini mengarahkan kakinya mendekat pada kakak—yang ia pikir tuannya pada awal itu. Setelah merasa mereka sudah cukup dekat berdiri seperti membentuk pola segi tiga, kau lebih akan merasa kekeliruan ini sudah mulai terbiasa bagi Ichigo dan Rukia, juga bagi penemu kekeliruan ini.

"Saat di mana kulihat kau sekarat, aku merasa dalam keadaan bimbang yang begitu menarik," cemooh itu benar-benar ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Pertunjukan ini sangat langka bagi Rukia, lalu Ichigo? Tentu ia pernah merasa semua hal ini mungkin sudah punah jutaan tahun lalu.

"Saat kuputuskan untuk mengadopsimu, aku bersumpah tidak akan melanggar peraturan lagi. Dan soal janjiku pada Hisana—kakak Rukia yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkannya—untuk menjagamu. Ucapan terima kasihku kau pantas mendapatkannya, Ichigo. Untuk menyelamatkan Rukia saat kecelakaan itu."

Sungguh perkataan kakak Rukia, bisa membuat dirinya akan tenggelam dalam air mata kebahagiaan. Ichigo tersenyum, ia merasa menang. "Jadi ini hutang yang kau bayar padaku?" Menyesal yang didapatkan Ichigo saat ia melihat Putri Kuchiki itu memandangnya seperti sampah.

"Dengar, jika ini mengenai serta mengusik 'kebanggaanku', tak ada yang tidak bisa kuhancurkan. Kurasa tiga puluh menit cukup untuk pembicaraan kalian."

Kekeliruan penemu sejarah telepon itu kembali mengawang di kepala Ichigo, "Jangan pernah sebut Rukia kebanggaanmu, jika kau terus saja memperbolehkan ia dalam kondisi bahaya, hah?" Menurutnya kekeliruan ini begitu lucu. Sementara bagi Rukia kekeliruan ini begitu nyata sampai ia tak bisa menyangka bawa dirinya adalah 'kebanggannya'.

"Jaga batasanmu, Ichigo! Kau tahu sedang memrotes siapa?" Rukia menangis, ia tak pernah merasa hal begitu membahagiakan ini bisa dianggap kebanggaan oleh kakaknya.

Ichigo benar-benar diperdaya kekeliruan seajarah itu, hingga ia harus menemukan trik jitu untuk membuatnya membalikkan keadaan. Dan ini benar-benar harus terbalik, bukan kekeliruan tapi kenyataan. Semuanya. Nyata. "Ma-maksudku membuatmu jauh dariku, sama saja memerbolehkan bahaya untukmu, Rukia."

Pria itu merasa mukanya memerah bak kepiting rebus ia menutupinya dengan menggaruk kepala oranye yang tak gatal juga berakting seperti sedang melihat seisi ruangan itu. Ya, ini tak perlu menjadi kekeliruan kalau kita bisa memerbaiki sejarah penemu telepon ini. Ini terlalu nyata untuk semuanya.

"Maka dari itu aku menjauhkan Rukia darimu." Belum sempat membalas perkataan Byakuya, ia meninggalkan dirinya dan adiknya ini—pergi melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar.

Rukia mengeryitkan dahi, _ia benar-benar bodoh. Kau tau itu Ichigo, idiot!_ Rasanya ingin sekali menginjakkan kakinya pada rambut jingga Ichigo, tapi ia urungi hal itu—mengingat di mana ia sekarang.

Ichigo merasa Rukia telah kembali, ia tersenyum melihat gadis ini di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah Rukia, berhentilah bertingkah kalau kau tidak cemburu melihat hal itu."

"Kau pikir?"

Ichigo menunduk, kalimatnya begitu lirih, "Aku tahu saat itu Inoue menciumku, ciuman pertamaku." Sungguh kembali mengingat hal itu, membuat Rukia sesak. "Saat itu aku masih dipengaruhi obat bius dengan seluruh luka kecelakaan itu, aku tahu sebelum aku tertidur Inoue menjengukku. Tapi saat hal itu terjadi, yang kurasakan hanya air matanya…"

Rukia tak percaya akan yang ia dengar, "Aku setengah sadar merasa memang bibir itu menyentuh bibirku, tapi air mata yang mengairi pelupuk mataku begitu membuatku merasa perlu melindunginya." Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan tatapan nanar—sungguh ia tak berharap gadis itu akan memakluminya.

"Ia begitu kesepian, aku tau kepayahanku soal semua rasa ini. Aku tau saat sifat sok heroik yang ia tunjukan itu selalu ingin melindungiku. Dan kalimat yang kau dengar tentang, _'Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo.'_ di sela tangisnya," spontan hal ini membuat Rukia meneteskan air matanya yang sudah ia tampung saat kekeliruan mendatangi rumahnya pukul delapan malam tadi.

"…lalu kemudian pergi dari kamar rawatku. Sungguh Rukia, jangan kutuk aku setelah kau dengar ini. Caci aku jika mau, tendang-pukul-tabrak lagi aku juga tak apa, tapi jangan mengutukku untuk jauh darimu… aku… tidak bisa." Ichigo merasa matanya mulai panas, memerah. _Oh kumohon, aku bukan Ichigo yang cengeng saat kalah dari Tatsuki di dojo dulu._

"Saat itu aku merasa ingin membalas perasaan itu, Rukia." Air mata itu mulai begitu diiringi senyum pahit di wajah itu. Kepala hitam dengan berambut pendek itu, mengalingkan wajahnya dari lawan bicaranya yang terus bermonolog.

Entah kekeliruan baru apa yang terjadi, Ichigo memberanikan diri mengamit tangan kecil itu. Memeganginya tangan itu dengan lembut. Rukia hanya pasrah—ia bahkan tak peduli lagi soal air mata juga kawasan yang ia pijakan ini. "Tapi semua ini Rukia? Aku tidak bisa, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat orang lain harus kusakiti karena—aku bahkan tak pernah memikirkannya bahwa Inoue menyukaiku. Tapi semua kebiasaan ini?"

Ia menengadahkan wajah gadis itu tepat di depan wajahnya, meyakinkan gadis itu. Hatinya itu… deskripsinya… adalah namanya. Rukia Kuchiki, itu adalah deskripsi hati Ichigo. Deskripsi 'kebiasaan' itu adalah hatinya dan Rukia menenangkannya.

"Bersekolah bersama di Karakura High School, sekelas, kau ada di sampingku. Aktingmu, gambar buru—kelincimu, tinju juga pukulanmu, tendangan juga. Sungguh Rukia, kulakukan hidupku selalu bersamamu—saat kau datang ke Karakura sebagai murid pindahan dan membuatmu menjadi 'teman yang begitu penting' bagiku. Hingga tak bisa mengelak kenyataan konyol, kau kabur dari Mansion besar ini dan tidur di lemariku. Sedangkan tak pernah sekali pun kubuat orang lain menjamah kamarku. Dan rencana balas dendam Aizen atas gagalnya proyek importir illegalnya oleh Kuchiki, aku benar-benar tak bisa menghilangkan dirimu dari ingatanku barang sekejap untuk mengkhawatirkanmu atas rencana Aizen yang hampir berhasil memunahkan Kuchiki—membuatmu dipenjara dan Byakuya yang tak bisa berkutik harus melegalkan setiap urusan impor-ekspor itu pada tangan Aizen, jika tidak nyawamu yang melayang. Tak pernah terfikir olehku, jika kau benar-benar tidak ada lagi. Sedetik pun, tak pernah. Aku hanya tak bisa melepaskan 'kebiasaan' ini, Rukia; melakukan semuanya denganmu."

Mereka begitu terhanyut dalam kekeliruan ini. Satu, hubungan, terikat, perasaan, semuanya menjadi satu—saat Ichigo memeluk erat Rukia, dan Rukia jatuh di dada bidang Ichigo menyesapkan air matanya. Dan Ichigo mungkin bukan hujan yang datang, tapi rasa nyaman begitu menenangkan itu.

Kediaman tenang yang suka dielukan dengan elegan, benar-benar menghipnotis mereka. Sampai Ichigo sadari ia meneteskan air mata itu—air mata yang sudah lama punah karena habis saat kematian ibunya. Ia meneteskannya lagi, entah apa yang merasuki Ichigo ia begitu senang bisa menangis lagi—bukan untuk terpuruk, tapi bahagia. Ia merasa semua kekeliruan membingungkan ini akan berakhir bahagia. "Aku… mencintaimu, Rukia."

Ungkapan terakhir Ichigo yang juga akhir monolog, benar-benar membuat yang elegan—diam tenang itu hilang. Ichigo tak bisa melepaskan pelukan itu, ia sudah terbiasa semenjak sepuluh menit lalu. Tapi Rukia melepaskan tangannya, ia menjauh. Tangisnya hilang.

Tunggu, apa Ichigo melakukan hal yang salah? Ia benar-benar tak bisa percaya respon yang ia berikan terhadapnya. Apa kekeliruan ini memang menghampiri mereka—maksudnya Ichigo. Bahwa sebenarnya, Rukia tak merasakan hal yang sama. Ia tak percaya. Ia mematung. Ikut menjauh dari Rukia. Langkahnya gontai. Menerima semua kekeliruan pelik ini. Ia salah? Rukia tidak mencintainya? Sedikit pun? Ia tak percaya.

Dan kekeliruan ini, begitu mendramatisir berlebihan. Maaf soal ketidaknyamanan soal kekeliruan ini.

Rukia bersungut dan mendengus pelan, "Bodoh! Idiot!" Ia menendang Ichigo yang terlalu bodoh baginya, dan bahkan Ichigo sudah terlalu rela dirinya mati memar-berdarah dipukul Rukia.

"Kau adalah tipe pria yang ada di hatiku, Ichigo."

Ia tersenyum, gadis ningrat itu mulai mendapat kewarasannya untuk tidak membunuh orang di rumahnya sendiri. "Tentu aku mencintaimu!" Ichigo terbelalak, dan begitu senang saat Rukia kembali ke dekapannya. Tangis itu berganti tawa. Hujan itu reda. Deskripsi hatinya adalah Ichigo, kebiasaan yang dipenuhi rasa tak tenang karena kami tak pernah tak adu mulut—tapi begitu nyaman berada di dekat orang aneh ini. Membuat hal itu menjadi begitu elegan di hatinya.

 _Hati Ichigo telah tumbuh padaku, Guru Kaien. Deskripsi hati milikmu, membuatku membentuk hatiku kepadanya. Kakak, kau, Renji, dan Ichigo sudah membuatku begitu cukup—paham arti deskripsi hati yang tumbuh pada sebuah ikatan bukan organ dalam tubuh ini, yang selamanya akan hidup. Semua kebiasaan ini begitu elegan bagiku. Kediaman yang begitu menenangkan._

 **Selesai**


End file.
